There has been proposed a speaker apparatus including a frame, a voice coil bobbin, a diaphragm connected to the voice coil bobbin, and a damper for fixing the diaphragm to the frame (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The conventional speaker apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes restrictive protrusions for preventing excessive movement of the voice coil bobbin and prevents contact between the voice coil bobbin and other members.